wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Kiche
Appearance Though relatively young (roughly 30 years of age), Kiche's well-muscled and slightly-scarred frame, as well as her confident stride, belie her youth. Her piercing crimson eyes hold a depth of wisdom - and of sorrow. Like most Grimtotem, Kiche's fur is predominantly black. She does, however, have distinctive white markings on her muzzle which are also visible in her animal forms. Kiche is rarely seen in her Tauren form in the wilds, preferring either the form of a massive, shaggy black bear or a sleek black panther for combat. Personality At first impression, Kiche might come off as cold and aloof. She has a habit of unintentionally saying hurtful or upsetting things, no doubt born of her dark background. Additionally, Kiche tends to be arrogant where her skills as a druid are concerned, and takes criticism very poorly. Only Kiche's close friends know the ex-Grimtotem as she truly is: a brave, unrelenting, and devoted soul who would do anything for her companions, as she once did for her people. Family Little is known of Kiche's relations, though she is thought to be the only surviving member of the Shadowstrider family. Like many Grimtotem she was orphaned at a young age, her parents having died in a raid upon the Night Elves. She was raised among the other orphans of the Grimtotem Post. In her later years she would be adopted by Magatha Grimtotem, and become Kiche Grimtotem. Though Kiche eventually broke off from the Grimtotem tribe, her new surname was never revoked. History The Grimtotem The whole of Kiche's history among the Grimtotem is unknown, and it is not often that she will consent to speak of it. What is known is that she was raised an orphan among the tribe after her parents perished in a raid, and trained, as Grimtotem are, in the art of killing. Rumor has it she once challenged the Chief of Grimtotem post, Grundig Darkcloud, for leadership - and was nearly killed in her defeat. Though by the law of their tribe, Grimtotems are required to accept one "mark" monthly, it is unclear as to the extent of Kiche's crimes while she lived among the Grimtotem. Kiche is confirmed to have played a part in the razing of Camp Aparaje and underwent a trial in Thunder Bluff, but her name was cleared by Magatha Grimtotem, the Elder Crone of the Grimtotem tribe. Acceptance among the Cenarion Circle After her name was cleared by Magatha, Kiche was adopted by the Elder Crone and given the task of befriending - and then murdering - the Horde Archdruid, Hamuul Runetotem, for his collaborations with the Night Elves. Having gotten to know Hamuul well, however, Kiche found herself unable to carry through with the assassination. Instead, requesting the mercy and protection of the Cenarion Circle, Kiche agreed to become Hamuul's apprentice - and a druid. The Cenarion Circle was not so ready to trust a Grimtotem, particularly one who was known to have committed crimes against their own race. In order to make restitutions for her past crimes and to gain the trust of the Circle, Kiche was ordered to raze Direhorn Post for their involvement in the burning of the Shady Rest Inn. She carried through with this appointed task without hesitation, and was initiated as a druid of the Circle shortly after. Current Events As Hamuul Runetotem's apprentice and close friend, Kiche was among the druids chosen to represent the Cenarion Circle in Northrend. Concerned about the safety of his reckless student, Hamuul employed a young Blood Knight, Aelathera, as her bodyguard. Both Kiche and Aelathera claim their passionate hatred for each other on a daily basis, though it is clear there is more to the relationship than can be seen on the surface. Quotes "Good and evil are self-proclaimed. In truth, everything is neither black nor white, but gray." Category:Archived Characters